


Treasure

by goldandbeloved



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Holiday, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romance, Snuggling, future detroit, tree decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldandbeloved/pseuds/goldandbeloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas love story between Viserys and Theon; written for MagicEve for the Secret Sansa exchange on Deviant Art.<br/>(I highly recommend it--so much fun!)</p><p>Since it was a secret gift exchange, I got a prompt--and it was very fun to try characters I never had before. This was done according to the giftees prompt and wishes which included tree decorating and nothing graphic.  </p><p>While it's a relationship I had never explored,  I had a fabulous time doing it. Thanks MagicEve!</p><p>(and thank you Secret Sansas)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagicEve](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MagicEve).



Bloomfield Hills, Michigan, USA, 2047

Viserys sits in the kitchen, the blonde wood and marble countertops, making his face shimmer as if moonlit. He sips his tea from a gold rimmed tea bowl with a delicate embossed dragon, the clear glass pot showing a blooming flower within. Snow swirls down outside the window, across a sky as violet as Viserys’ eyes.

The carport door opens, Viserys hears the stomp of heavy boots on the mat. His face breaks out into a smile bright as the gold on his tea bowl. “Theon!” he cries out with joy.  
“Our first Christmas Eve!”  
Theon, stomps in, his omnipresent black hoodie pulled up, bag of groceries in hand. He snarls, not paying attention. “Still can’t believe these assholes. White lights only in this neighborhood.Bullshit.”

Viserys’ face shifts slightly. “It looks pretty--and it keeps the historic homes looking pretty...” his voice trails off.

Theon scowls, putting the brown paper bag on the table, pulling out a bottle of Faygo, strawberry-Viserys muffles a sigh. Theon enjoys good tea now, having only had bitter bags of it from groceries, but there’s always a bottle of pop in the fridge--not even Coke or any of the artisanal black cherry soda bottles Viserys has left out for a treat, but pop, strawberry Faygo.

Viserys tried it--too sticky, too artificial. It saddens Viserys that he can’t even share one of the few pleasures that Theon had growing up, but he tries not to think about that for a minute, just help Theon with the groceries.

Theon doesn’t want help.

“It’s a fucking stupid holiday.” Theon hates this time of year. “The real kids always got better presents than me. I was the foster kid. They were the real kids.” Theon snaps. “I never even got a fucking house key-they go in and out like they wanted, but I had to bang on the damn door or stay in if I wanted to be there.”

Viserys reaches out a hand, Quivering, Theon takes it, Viserys gently hugging him from behind. “Shhh, Theon. It’s all right. I know you’re angry.” Theon makes a snarling noise but lets himself be hugged. “You’re the most precious thing in the world to me. I love you more than anything. Shhhh.” Theon lets his head drop, turning to nuzzle into Viserys’ chest, his face warm in the black cashmere sweater, breathing in the incense of Viserys’ cologne, his own light sweat, the smell of Viserys’ pale skin always so warm. Theon finally breathes slowly.

“I’m a dragon. “ breathes Viserys gently. “And you’re...?”

“Your treasure.” whispers Theon. “Your treasure.”

“That’s right.” whispers Viserys, rocking Theon in his arms, nuzzling his neck. “I’ll never let you go.”

Viserys kisses Theon on the forehead, holding him close as the snowflakes fall outside, the lake winds blow cold.  
“It’s our day now.” Viserys whispers. “You’ll see.”

***  
Viserys remembers too; the tree full of silver ornaments, huge, no place for him to hang any that he made at school. Macaroni and glitter, even when from the finest private schools had no place on their tree. He didn’t help, not even to polish-beneath him. He used to take them off the tree, put them in a pile and curl around them under the tree, looking up at the white lights, imagining them diamonds. “I am a dragon. This is my hoard.” They would all get taken and hung back up, but he remembered for a moment having something that was just his.

***  
Theon grumbles into Viserys’ sweater. “I still hate this! Everyone else had colored lights and now...I don’t even. Maybe I don’t fit here either.” “Theon-” Viserys looks concerned, his violet eyes soft and gentle, but Theon can’t deal with it right now. “Going out for a few.”  
“But it’s Christmas Eve! We were going to decorate the tree and have popcorn...” Viserys’ eyes water.  
“Maybe I don’t belong in a place where you can only put white lights on your houses.”

Detroit, Michigan, USA, 2047

Theon’s car rattles towards the city, watching the red tail lights, turning at an exit into a street of broken golden lights. Under a string of red bulbs, there is a building, painted with spark plugs, flames, wheels, letters made to look like chrome:

Ironworks Customs.  
Parts for Trade.  
Fair Prices.

Theon pulls down the hood on his sweatshirt, knocks on the door. The first thing he hears is the click of a shotgun. “If ya’ here for cash you ain’t getting any.” He looks in through the glass, catches a steel-grey eye.  
He hears the safety go back . “C’meere, bro.”  
***  
Asha’s fingernails are black underneath with oil, flickering in the light like dark moons as she rolls a cigarette on her coverall.  
“Tell me ‘bout it.”  
“He doesn’t get it.”

“V’s got his own problems. You’ve told me about them. Didn’t he have absentees for parents?” She offers Theon a drag. “C’man.” she says. “It’s Christmas.”  
Theon takes a drag, holds it in his chest till it glows warm.  
“He never saw ‘em or his sister. Boarding school. ” Theon says, belly growing warm. “Holidays, now and then. Big show for Christmas, the little heir. Had purple velvet short pants one year; they probably thought it looked luxe. V looked like a four year old hooker.” Theon laughs, then feels a painful twist in his chest.

“Why didn’t ya come find me?” Theon asks Asha. “Back then. All I wanted was you and Dad.” Asha leans over and hugs him. “I tried.” she whispered. “Looked all over, they kept moving you. Then Dad had me stealing hubcaps, jacking cars so we could eat--too proud for welfare. Not too proud to have his daughter steal for him. Bullshit.”

She takes another drag, holds it, coughs.

“I always wanted ta find you. Wanted you to have a real home.” She sighs.

“But Viserys has everything.” Theon sighs. “We-he-live in a place where you can’t even put up colored Christmas lights.” He takes a drag, passes the cigarette to Asha.  
“I’m a foster kid. No one wanted me. I drink the wrong drinks now, I don’t know what wine even does besides be expensive.”  
He shudders trying not to cry.  
“I’m trash.”

She breathes in, runs a hand through her cropped brown hair.

“Let me tell you about something. Where they used to have the plant--Ford’s, all of them-- before they all closed, there’s veins of metal and paint. All crushed together, so the colors shimmer. “ She closes her eyes for a moment. “People pay lots for it now. It’s a treasure.”

“All that time, people thought it was junk. Leftovers. Nobody wanted it. You can still find it places”.

She reaches into the pocket of her coveralls. “Here.”

Theon takes it; it’s an oval, blues and golds and reds, smoothed together, he can’t tell where one ends and the other begins. Beautiful.

“You guys got something good. You think about that.” she says, snuffing out the cigarette. “Now go home.”  
***  
Theon holds the piece of metal and paint in his pocket all the way back on the dark snake of the freeway.  
***  
Viserys sits in the dark, with a candle lighting the living room. He doesn’t know what to wish for, just wants Theon back. He fingers a light switch, hoping to hear the sound of wheels a slamming door.

Bloomfield Hills, Michigan, USA, 2047

Viserys hears the door, jumps up. In the dark he sees a silhouette--black jeans, heavy boots, black hoodie and he knows who it is, can’t quite breathe. He’s a little afraid to jump up, as Theon comes in after stomping snow on the mat, slipping off his boots, pulling down his hood.

“Hey.” Theon’s voice growls, tries not to shake. “Heard you had a tree that needed some decorating.” Viserys’ eyes swim. “I do. Want to help?”

“Yes.” Theon’s voice is barely a whisper.

Viserys jumps up flicking the switch, showing the huge tree encased in every kind of colored light; big bulbs, frosted glass, plastic globes, ones with bubbling tubes and tiny rainbows of light.

Theon can barely speak.

“Welcome home.” whispers Viserys.

Then in the middle of all that light, they’re kissing, Viserys’ arms cradling Theon, running his hands through Theon’s dirty blonde hair, their tongues tangling together; then Theon’s gently kissing along Viserys’ cheekbones, all the way back to his full lips. Theon swallows hard. “I love you, V.” “I love you, treasure.” replies Viserys, stroking his hair and they fall onto the sofa, surrounded by all that brilliance.

***

Later even though it’s three in the morning they hang their own ornaments, hang Asha’s jewel at the top because it’s as bright as all the lights there. “Ready for Christmas?” whispers Viserys. “At home?” Theon smiles wide. “You gonna wear those boy whore shorts?”  
Viserys laughs. “Have to save something for New Year’s.” Then they’re both laughing until their chests hurt. Neither one of them decides it, but they fall asleep on the couch, under all those lights warm in the circle of each other’s arms. In the morning Theon will have presents just for him and Viserys can hug his treasure to him and Asha and her girlfriend will come over for a dinner where there will finally be enough--enough food, enough love and more to spare.

For now, the dragon and his treasure lie curled up and warm in a cave lit by jewels. Outside the snow spirals down and the house glows like a beating heart.

**Author's Note:**

> NB: This is future Detroit. Michigan, USA and I've tried to be as accurate as I can. All slang, location, class, neighborhood and any other things that may include mistakes are mine.
> 
> I've also never written any Greyjoys or Targaryens before this. Any mistakes are mine.
> 
> The piece that Asha gives Theon is Fordite; it's a jewelry material made from layers of discarded paint and metals from auto manufacturing. It is real, you can get pieces made from it.
> 
> I must also thank a friend who inspired this by saying that the Iron Islands were the Michigan of Westeros. I can't vouch for the veracity of this, but it made for a great story.
> 
> Happy Secret Sansa!


End file.
